The present application relates generally to air intake systems, and more specifically, to a pre-cleaner of an air intake system and methods for controlling air flow through the pre-cleaner of the air intake system.
Engines of many off-road vehicles, such as trucks, tractors, combines, and other specialized vehicles for use in various construction or agricultural applications, have significant air intake demands. In the challenging construction and agricultural environments in which such vehicles operate, dirt and dust may be present in relatively high concentrations. Accordingly, an air intake system having a series of filters is typically provided to filter incoming air upstream of the engine. Such air intake systems may include a pre-cleaner in series with a primary intake filter. The pre-cleaner may remove large particulate matter from the air, while the primary intake filter may remove finer particulate matter. However, the pre-cleaners of typical air intake systems for off-road vehicles may not suitably filter the incoming air. Accordingly, the primary intake filter of typical air intake systems may become clogged with debris, resulting in reduced air flow to the engine and impaired engine performance.